


5 Short Star Wars Poems

by DemonsInTheShadows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsInTheShadows/pseuds/DemonsInTheShadows
Summary: Original written and uploaded by Paige SJ Black in 2012. Just five small poems based on characters of the prequel trilogy





	1. One Dream

What if dreams come true   
And you could do what you wanted to do   
You could help who you wanted to help   
You could be who you wanted to be   
What if dreams come true   
And the world just opened up   
And you were never ever afraid   
What if dreams come true   
But dreams do come true don't they?


	2. One Will

There are things I can not do   
I can not watch while people suffer   
I can not sit when something must be done   
I can not judge those who are different   
There are things I can not do  
Run   
Hide   
Ignore   
There are things I can not do   
But there are certainly things I will do


	3. One Truth

Fear   
Fear attracts the fearful  
The strong   
The weak   
The innocent   
The corrupt   
Fear   
Fear is my ali


	4. One Love

Don't look back before you go   
Eyes forward   
Choice to make   
Dreams to realise   
Don't look back before you go   
Know the truth   
Learn to let go   
Don't look back before you go   
Before you leave me


	5. One Destiny

It will be a hard life   
One without remorse   
Without reward   
Without regret   
It will be a hard life   
A path will be placed before you   
The choice is yours alone   
It will be a hard life   
But you will find out who you are


End file.
